


The Young Prince

by bluesey182



Category: The Folk of the Air - Holly Black
Genre: F/M, also posted on the tumblr dot com, it started off as fluff but then my evil mind went: but what if..., you guys are gonna hate meeeeee
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-04
Updated: 2019-08-04
Packaged: 2020-07-30 17:09:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 385
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20100709
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bluesey182/pseuds/bluesey182
Summary: Years in the future they have a child and the baby boy has Cardan wrapped around his little finger.>>>>>EDIT: sorry for not clarifying this sooner (I'm not always good at transferring all my thoughts onto paper) but the beginning of this is supposed to take place in the future when they're MUCH older. the only part of this fic that takes place in the "cannon timeline" is the very end. sorry to anyone that i freaked out by making it seem like Jude has a child at 17!





	The Young Prince

The boy was hanging onto Cardan’s fingers with all his might as Cardan helped him walk on chubby and unsteady legs across the carpet. The child looked much like his father with his dark locks, pointed ears, and pale skin, but he had peculiar eyes. One was as dark as the night he was born, the other the softest brown. 

Jude watched from the couch as Cardan cooed to their baby boy that decided abruptly he didn’t want to walk anymore. Releasing Cardan’s index fingers he promptly fell to his butt where he proceeded to further lose his balance and rolled onto his back. At barely a year of age the child still could not--or refused to--walk on his own for any amount of time. Much in the way of a spoiled prince, he preferred to be carried. Cardan was all too happy to oblige.

With one great swoop Cardan had their baby lifted from the ground and spinning in his arms while he shrieked in that way only a carefree child can and Jude found herself laughing.

“Did you hear that?” Cardan said conspiratorially to the child in his arms. “We got your mother to laugh.”

Still smiling, Jude rolled her eyes. Cardan swaddled the prince in the crook of his left arm. From his free hand a glowing blue butterfly flew into the air, hovering just out of reach as the baby’s eyes grew wide with wonder. With his impossibly tiny and hopelessly uncoordinated hands he attempted to swat at the bug that immediately dissolved like smoke. 

Cardan brought the boy close to his chest and kissed the soft curls crowning his head. Watching them, Jude felt love bursting in her chest for her boys. Here was the prince that drove her crazy for years--the prince who she tricked into being king, the king that exiled her--holding their son in his arms like he was the most precious thing in the world. Jude had never been more in love or at home than in that moment. Her chest ached with it.

Looking up at his wife as their son fell asleep resting on his shoulder, Cardan smiled at Jude with enough love to make her heart skip a beat.

\-------

In the mortal realm Jude woke up on Vivi’s couch.


End file.
